the story of amelia and noah grayson
by Time-Masters-Apprentice
Summary: the detailed story of Amelia's past. plz R
1. Chapter 1

The story of Amelia and Noah Grayson

Name: Amelia Grayson Birth of year: April 22, 2008 Hair color: Autumn Brown Eye color: Honey Brown Clothes: lavender ruffled ball gown; lavender 1/2 inch heals; silver and lavender lowered headband Description: Super hyper and loves cookies. Super smart, especially in her kindergarten classes. Tries to make EVERYONE smile. Silly in SO many ways. Sometimes gets into trouble because of this silliness.  
Likes: cookies, animals, smiles, more cookies, pens, mama, daddy, and brother Noah.  
Dislikes: Chihuahuas, Frowns, and peas.

Name: Noah Grayson Birth of year: May 24, 2010 Hair color: charcoal black Eye color: Honey Brown Clothes: yellow shirt with red lightning bolt and dust; orange Jean shorts; red tennis shoes with yellow lightning bolt and dust; red and yellow bolt pony tail holder.  
Likes: games, mama, daddy, Mimi, animals.  
Dislikes: N/A

Chapter start

New born Jenny Grayson, age twenty six, held her new born baby girl in her hands for the first time. She looked at her husband and smiled. "What should we name her Carl?"  
Carl, her father, looked at his wife lovingly then to the bundle in her arms. He then spoke. "How about 'Amelia Ann Grayson'?"  
She nodded. "That's a lovely name." She smiled. "Amelia Ann Grayson. Mimi." She added.  
"Mimi?" Carl asked?  
"Yeah. As a Nickname." He nodded.  
Jenny gave her baby to the doctor and continued the conversation with her husband.  
The doctor took Amelia to a room with the rest of the born infants. She hadn't realized the silver sand falling on Amelia as she put her in the crib. "Sleep tight little one." She said to her as she left the little girl to sleep. She revived a gift. The gift of Time.

Age: 2

On May 24, 2010, Jenny had a little boy, Noah Ed Grayson, Nono, and Amelia was ecstatic to have a little brother to play with. She kept jumping up and down. "Can he pway wif me mommy?"  
Her mother smiled and shook her head slowly. "Not yet Mimi. Now why don't you go get a cookie from the nurse?" She gestured to the lady across the room.  
Amelia nodded her head rapidly, "Wes ma'am" and ran to the nurse.  
Same Procedure happened to little Noah. She left him in the infants room and to her the unknown. He also was given a gift. The gift of sleep.

Age: 6

"Mama, mama!" A little girl yelled as she ran through the house as she was looking for her mother. "Can I stay to watch baby Noah? Can I PLEASE." She asked as she tried to give her best puppy doggy pout.  
Her mother turned around with a plate of Brown Sugar chocolate chip cookies, looked down at her little girl, and smiled. "You know, Mimi, you are too young to watch Noah. Here do you want one?" She asked as she loosely held the plate in her hands, knowing that Amelia would take the whole plate, and probably share with the young four year old.  
Just as predicted, Amelia grabbed the plate in her small hands and ran off to the room, but before she had gotten out of the kitchen she turned to her mother and smiled. "Thank you mommy. And with that she stuffed a cookie in her mouth and ran to her little brother.  
Her mother shook her head slowly as she watched her little girl run off. "Your welcome, Amelia."  
She looked around for her husband, but couldn't find him. 'I wonder where Carl is.' She remembered their fights and frowned. She hoped he wasn't doing what he wasn't supposed to. Just the thought of what would happen if he came home drunk again. Last time was a close call. She didn't want to him to hurt the kids again. With that in mind she sighed as she turned around to make more cookies.  
Amelia smelled her favorite cookies, Brown sugar chocolate chip cookies, and handed one to Noah. He laughed as she handed him one. She had gotten him hyped up with the sugar. Just then her mother came in with tear marks on her face from the call she had just gotten from her husband. Amelia looked up from her brother to her mother. That was when her smile faltered and rose her eyebrows in confusion. "What's wrong mommy?" She stood to walk to her mother, went around the plate of cookies, and sat in front of her bed where her mother was sitting. She reached out to her foot, touched her heel, and started to cry. With that Noah saw his big sister crying and started to cry too. Jenny panicked and was shocked at the two words that her little girl had said. "Bad Daddy."  
Amelia kept sobbing and felt her little brother touch her, suddenly cooled down, and fell to sleep. He did the same thing to his mother, and she fell asleep too.  
Noah may have been four years old, but he wasn't stupid he knew he had some sort of power to where he could put somebody to sleep, but he was to tired to think about it, so he went to sleep too.  
-Morning-7AM-  
"Mimi! Nono! I'm off to the convention!" Jenny yelled in the hallway for her little ones to hear. "Amelia Ann! Your in charge of watching Noah, so I need you to be good for your sissy, Ok?" They nodded. "Good and when I get home I'll make a new batch of your favorite cookies, Kay?" They nodded again. "I'll be home soon."  
The kids ran to their mother and gave her a hug. Noah was first, then Amelia. Just when she wrapped her little hands around her mothers waist, a deep flash crossed her mind. As her arms retracted from her mothers waist, and stumbled backwards as she saw the contents of what resembled a car crash. She placed both palms on her cheeks and gasped~~~  
'BOOM! CRASH! BURN! SILVIA!' At hearing her mothers name she started to silently sob, making sure that her mother didn't see her,forced her head down and watched the rest. 'SILVIA! WATCH OUT!' yelled by someone that she probably knew. 'THE WISP! HE'S OUT FOR US AGAIN! HE IS GOING TO TRY TO KILL YOU!' The unknown person said, no, ranted on as the car took a sharp right and the car crashed in the near by construction building. The unknown person jumped out from the passengers seat and ran. The construction building collapsed and burned Jenny inside.  
Only one thing she could think of was how she was betrayed. 'Why M-Mitchy.' With that the flash of the terrible fate of her mother ended.  
She wiped her tear-stained eyes with her little hands and whispered to herself. Her mother was confused, "What's wrong Amelia?" She walked up to her little girl and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
Just then the same flash of thought crossed her mind. Only one name rang in her mind as she remembered the traitor. 'Mitchy mitchy... didn't help my mother. Mothers going to die because of her... because of Mitchy.'  
She begged her mother not to go away, her mother said no, but she'll stay a little longer.  
-Afternoon-3:46PM-  
Now was time for Jenny to leave for the convention, and she was determined to get there. "I'll be off now you two be good. She shut the door behind her and left.  
Right when she left slow broke down and cried. She knew what would happen once her mother left. She was going to pick up Mitchy, then was on her way to the convention. Her moturf was going to die and she had no way of preventing it. She ran to the window, opened it, and yelled, "I love you mommy!"  
Jenny smiled and yelled, "I love you too Amelia! You and your brother!" With that she blew a kiss and left.

Whelp that's the first half of this story. Review if you want the second part. And yes she will meet her mother again. Yes she has a brother and yes... yes her father did not die in that crash. Yep that's just about it. If you have any questions just ask'm and I'll answer'm!  
See ya l8r! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah! And No! Yeah I got this chapter done and No because I'M LATE!  
Clockwork: you wouldn't be late if you wasn't reading a LOT of fanfiction at school.  
Me: well the awesome aurthor are more interesting than the teachers.  
Clockwork: And the fact that you stayed up for nine days and nights wondering about what you was going to do for school.  
Me: Dang it would you zip it!  
Clockwork: And you just go to 'everywhere land' every weekend and being lazy, Shall I go on...?  
Me: Na, pfttt haha, na I'm good, no need to say any more than needed, haha! I think they see the point...  
Anyway  
The story of Amelia and Noah Grayson  
Part II

~~PREVIOUSLY~~  
-Morning-7AM-  
"Mimi! Nono! I'm off to the convention!" Jenny yelled in the hallway for her little ones to hear. "Amelia Ann! Your in charge of watching Noah, so I need you to be good for your sissy, Ok?" They nodded. "Good and when I get home I'll make a new batch of your favorite cookies, Kay?" They nodded again. "I'll be home soon."  
The kids ran to their mother and gave her a hug. Noah was first, then Amelia. Just when she wrapped her little hands around her mothers waist, a deep flash crossed her mind. As her arms retracted from her mothers waist, and stumbled backwards as she saw the contents of what resembled a car crash. She placed both palms on her cheeks and gasped~~~  
_'BOOM! CRASH! BURN! SILVIA!' At hearing her mothers name she started to silently sob, making sure that her mother didn't see her,forced her head down and watched the rest. 'SILVIA! WATCH OUT!' yelled by someone that she probably knew. 'THE WISP! HE'S OUT FOR US AGAIN! HE IS GOING TO TRY TO KILL YOU!' The unknown person said, no, ranted on as the car took a sharp right and the car crashed in the near by construction building. The unknown person jumped out from the passengers seat and ran. The construction building collapsed and burned Jenny inside._  
Only one thing she could think of was how she was betrayed. _'Why M-Mitchy.' With that the flash of the terrible fate of her mother ended._  
She wiped her tear-stained eyes with her little hands and whispered to herself. Her mother was confused, "What's wrong Amelia?" She walked up to her little girl and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
Just then the same flash of thought crossed her mind. Only one name rang in her mind as she remembered the traitor. _'Mitchy mitchy... didn't help my mother. Mothers going to die because of her... because of Mitchy.'_  
She begged her mother not to go away, her mother said no, but she'll stay a little longer.  
-Afternoon-3:46PM-  
Now was time for Jenny to leave for the convention, and she was determined to get there. "I'll be off now you two be good. She shut the door behind her and left.  
Right when she left slow broke down and cried. She knew what would happen once her mother left. She was going to pick up Mitchy, then was on her way to the convention. Her moturf was going to die and she had no way of preventing it. She ran to the window, opened it, and yelled, "I love you mommy!"  
Jenny smiled and yelled, "I love you too Amelia! You and your brother!" With that she blew a kiss and left.

As she watched her mother leave, she got Noah and brought him to their secret hiding place on the roof. He laughed as he saw the ground below them. They used the old fashioned elevator to the roof. Glass is what of was made of.

"Abby, Abby! Hurry, hurry!" Noah yelled as he started to jump up and down on the hard plexi glass. Abby was a nickname that he started calling her after he saw her watching CSI. She kept telling him that it wasn't her name and started to give Chase to the small four year old, in which him being himself, liked it.  
He said something about the colors she wears, purple, black, and a little bit of blue, was like gothic or something. Scared him for a bit too. She disagreed that she was going into the gothic style and lifted off of it for a bit, just for a little bit.  
Anyways as she gotten her brother and self upon the roof she brought out her mothers laptop and gave it to the young four year old to let him play the mini Facebook game of the pet society game he oh so loved. She let him play first then post something random, being six and everything, and loved to post about different details...  
After about an hour of games, Noah gave the laptop back, being tired and bored of it, and smiled. "Thanks Abby! Here!" He gave her the laptop.  
"Thanks bro." She gave him a mock salute. "Wanna see what I'm going to post?"  
He nodded rapidly. "Yeah! Yeah!  
"Alright." She said as she typed her username and password, and as the bright blue and white page was brought up she typed her nickname the little raven haired boy gave her.  
'I'm A Girl who is sometimes thought of as annoying. But I'm normally a very nice person, and hates when people think badly of me. Sometimes I feel misunderstood. Also, I can be thought of as beautiful, but I thinks that I'm the ugliest person ever, and needs reassuring sometimes. I'm not very good at hiding emotions, but can hide the DEEPEST DARKEST secrets and emotions. I care a lot about people and understand emotions and I'm easily hurt. I'm innocent, sweet, and hates hurting other people. Also, cares a lot about grades and where my life is going...an overall amazing person! PS- I believe in fairytales and Happily Ever After.'  
"Alright I got it I'm done...  
-With Jenny-  
I was in my car when a black shadow shot past me, mitchy panicked, and I swerved. No big deal. When I tried to calm Mitchy down I slamed into something when it shot past me again...I hit my head on the hard wheel and passed out.  
-Mitchy-  
I panicked. I panicked hard. When I felt the top of the car hit my head I whenced. I opened the car door and ran, forgetting my co-worker in the car. I turned around to see the rest of the construction fall and crush the car. I've realized that I had killed the poor mother though I cared about myself getting free.  
-Amelia-  
As I typed the short paragraph, a flash of what happened flashed in my mind. I shot up so quickly that I hadn't seen the laptop fall, and ran towards the driveway that mom had left from. I didn't hear Noah shout my name, and the next thing I know I was falling.  
-Noah-  
I saw Abby jump up so fast I haven't noticed that she was running towards the edge of the roof. "Abby! Abby!" I drew her name out when she fell and as I ran to see her splatted body on the concrete, I saw nothing. Just then a black and white whisk flash across me and I fell on my butt. I turned around to see just the person that saved my older sister. He was just about around fourteen and a black and white superhero suit covered his body. His bright green eyes shown through snowy white hair asavdZbo He laid my sister on the roof and sighed. "Wow." Was all he said as we watched my sister cry.  
" Mama is dead. She died in a crash. I-" she sobbed. "I could have saved her. I should have saved her." Wow. She may be in kindergarten, but she has been fluent in her words. That even surprised phantom too but he didn't show it.  
"What do you mean you couldn't save your mama?" He asked.  
"I saw her crash into a nearby construction site." She looked up with sad eyes.  
"But on my patrol I saw a crash but I saw someone get out so I didn't think much about it."  
She sighed sadly, and I tried not to cry. "It was Mitchy. She had gotten out and sh-"  
"Wait how do you know what happened when you weren't there. How?"  
"It seems I can see the future and-"  
"What?! How?" Wow this man is nosey.  
I chime in. "So? I can put people to sleep when I touch them." I shrugged. "Not a big deal."  
He looked thoughtful. "Clockwork. Nocturne..." he trailed off then snapped his head up, quickly looking around. "I gotta go!" And with that he shot off  
-Danny-  
I shot towards the open Fenton portal and shot straight through the zone, ignoring the yelling and screaming ghosts that was contained inside. I came up to the clocktower and knocked rapidly.  
"Clockwork! Clockwork open the door! Please!" I could hear the worry in my voice. The door slowly opened as I shot in. "Clockwork, get Nocturne!"

I'm going to stop there. And sorry for where Danny says "Clockwork you can't be serious! I have to go home in five minutes and you expect me to bring a girl my age home?!" (Keywords 'my age' that was a big mistake in my book because of my train of thought. I thought in the story 'Follow Me' that Danny was 14 where he is only 23 so just to clear it up. I'm working on the next chapter for this and my other story. And I'm thinking about starting one more story 'Soul Blooded Apprentice' its a supernatural DP story ^_^ Soooooo excited to start it! I have the first 3 chapters for it and a crap load of OC characters! EXCITED!


End file.
